merendis_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
General Skills
Intimidate (Strength vs Discipline) * Rank 1: Free for all characters. Attempt to persuade through intimidation. Being taller than the target provides a positive multiplier based on inches/5, while being smaller results in a penalty instead. * Rank 2: 800 experience points, no stat change. Subtract 1 from height penalties. Gain a permanent +1 bonus to intimidation checks. * Rank 3: 2700 experience points, +1 discipline. Gain an additional +2 bonus to intimidation checks. Persuade (Charisma vs Discipline) * Rank 1: Free for all characters. Attempt to persuade normally. * Rank 2: 800 experience points, +1 charisma. Gain a permanent +1 bonus to persuasion checks. * Rank 3: 2700 experience points, +1 charisma. Gain an additional +2 bonus to persuasion checks. Charm (Charisma vs Discipline) * Rank 1: 500 experience points, no stat change. Attempt to persuade a member of the opposite sex. If they are not the same race, apply a -2 penalty to rolls. At the DM's discretion, some races should not be charmed by other races. As a rule, only similarly appearing races should work for this skill. The effect of this skill can also be used to temporarily make enemies hesitate or to make bystanders help in a fight. * Rank 2: 2000 experience points, +1 charisma. Gain a permanent +1 bonus to charm checks. * Rank 3: 5000 experience points, +2 charisma. Gain the ability to convince people to join your party. This party member will normally be controlled by the DM, though they may choose to let the player control the character. (Only one charmed party member per player character) * Rank 4: 10000 experience points, +3 charisma. +1 charmed party member slot. Appraisal (Wisdom vs item difficulty) * Rank 1: 1200 experience points, no stat change. Attempt to determine if something is worthless, average, valuable, or extremely valuable. * Rank 2: 2400 experience points, +1 wisdom. Attempt to determine rough estimate (rounded to 1000's) of an item. * Rank 3: 5000 experience points, +2 wisdom. Attempt to determine the exact value of an item. Climbing (Agility vs climb difficulty) * Rank 1: Free for all characters. Attempt to scale an object. * Rank 2: 1500 experience points, +1 agility. Gain a +2 modifier to climbing checks. * Rank 3: 4000 experience points, +2 agility. Gain an additional +1 modifier to climbing checks. Swimming (Agility vs swim difficulty) * Rank 1: 1000 experience points, no stat change. Gain the ability to swim. * Rank 2: 2000 experience points, +1 agility. Gain a +2 modifier to swimming checks. * Rank 3: 3000 experience points, +2 agility. Gain an additional +1 modifier to swimming checks. Tracking (Wisdom vs tracks difficulty) * Rank 1: 1200 experience points, no stat change. Attempt follow tracks. * Rank 2: 3200 experience points, +1 wisdom. Gain a permanent +2 modifier to tracking checks, gain ability to identify the type of tracks on success. Foraging (Wisdom vs environment difficulty) * Rank 1: 300 experience points, no stat change. Identify and find safe foods nearby. * Rank 2: 1000 experience points, +1 wisdom. Trapping (Dexterity vs trap difficulty) * Rank 1: 500 experience points, no stat change, requires tutor. Set rank 1 traps. * Rank 2: 2500 experience points, +1 dexterity, requires tutor. Set rank 2 traps. * Rank 3: 5000 experience points, +1 dexterity, requires tutor. Set rank 3 traps. * Rank 4: 10000 experience points, +2 dexterity, requires tutor. Set rank 4 traps. Butchering (Wisdom vs corpse difficulty) * Rank 1: Free for all characters. Gather meat from a corpse, no difficulty check. * Rank 2: 1000 experience points, +1 wisdom. Attempt to gather ingredients from a corpse. * Rank 3: 3000 experience points, +1 wisdom. Gain a +2 modifier to ingredient harvesting. Merisian (Old Tongue) 6000 experience points, +2 wisdom, requires tutor. This is a language skill. Ayloren (Sacred Tongue) 8000 experience points, +2 wisdom, requires tutor. This is a language skill. Korlian (Common Language) 5000 experience points, +2 wisdom, requires tutor. This is a language skill. Utvagh (Cursed Language) 4000 experience points, +1 wisdom, requires tutor. This is a language skill. Resh (Reshik Language) 5000 experience points, +2 wisdom, requires tutor. This is a language skill. Common Writing 5000 experience points, +2 wisdom, requires tutor. This is a language skill. Old Runes 7000 experience points, +3 wisdom, requires tutor. This is a language skill. Reshik Glyphs 3000 experience points, +1 wisdom, requires tutor. This is a language skill.